Loving the guy I hate
by Cupcake Lover
Summary: Sakura hates Syaoran can't stand him.The class is doing this project when a takes care of a sack of rice pretending it's a baby.Sakura is paired up with Syaoran!Will Sakura survive a whole month with Syaoran?orworsefall in luv with him? find out


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
  
"Tomoyo quit it!" I yelled as Tomoyo dragged me to Tomoeda Middle School's soccer game.  
  
"Calm down, Sakura...." Tomoyo said making me sit down  
  
"Tomoyo, why did you drag me here in the first place?" I asked her  
  
"I told you already! That Eriol guy is here..." Tomoyo said looking for Eriol  
  
"Um.... Tomoyo.... the game's over.." I said  
  
"I know Sakura! Now help me look for Eriol then we can go..." Tomoyo said anxiously  
  
"Where do we start?"I asked looking over the soccer field where a lot of kids stood  
  
"Start where all the girls are crowding by.." Tomoyo replied  
  
"Found him!!" I yelled staring at Eriol and Syaoran  
  
"Tomoyo?Tomoyo?Tomoyo where the hell are- before I could answer I saw Tomoyo talking to Eriol.  
  
"Wait...How'd....Ughhh nevermind!" I thought to myself running down to the soccer field to get Tomoyo.  
  
"Well...Well.....Well...if it isn't Ms. Innocent and her follower!" Syaoran said smirking at me  
  
"Just shut up!" I yelled angrily  
  
"Ohhhh...Eriol Ms. Innocent's got claws..."Syaoran said looking back at Eriol.  
  
Eriol smiled and said "Sakura every girl in this soccer field is a lot more prettier than you even your follower.."Eriol winked at Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo blushed looking down on the ground  
  
"Hahahahahahaha...... Eriol..like you'd be attractive yourself I'd rather date a monkey than you!" I said faking a laugh  
  
Eriol gave Syaoran a look  
  
"Sorry Sakura.....Eriol can't look at you at the moment cause your ugliness really hurts his eyes.." Syaoran said trying not to laugh  
  
"Grrrrrr!!!!!!" I yelled clenching my fist  
  
"Watch out everyone the lion's just escaped from it's cage!!" Syaoran said pretending to run  
  
"Oh you better run!!!!" I yelled grabbing a waterbottle and started chasing Syaoran around the whole soccer field  
  
At home  
  
"Can you believe him!"I said as Tomoyo brushed my hair  
  
"Who?" she asked soo innocently  
  
"You know perfectly well who.."I said giving Tomoyo clips to put in my hair  
  
"I know, Syaoran..." Tomoyo said rolling her eyes  
  
"What did he do to you again?" Tomoyo asked as she played with my hair  
  
"Ugh.. fine..It was when I was new to Tomoeda Elementary in first grade....Syaoran kept picking on me and one day I just had had enough I tried to slap him but he caught my hand and made a fool of me in front of the guy I liked." I told Tomoyo  
  
"ohh okay............"Tomoyo replied  
  
"And from that point on Syaoran Li has always been my enemy.." I said slamming my hand on my dresser  
  
"Hey Sakura maybe he did all those things because he liked you..."Tomoyo said smiling at me  
  
"Syaoran!Hahahahaha!" I laughed hysterically  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"As far as I know Syaoran hates me as well..." I said grinning  
  
Tomoyo took one of my pillows and smacked me with one of them.  
  
"Tomoyo!Oh when I get you you are going down!" I yelled trying to hit Tomoyo with my pillow.  
  
Next day  
  
"Sakura we're gonna be late!" Tomoyo said jumping up and down  
  
"Cool your jets Tomoyo Ms. Kini's class is like four lockers away from mine." I said rolling my eyes  
  
"Okay let's go." I said  
  
Tomoyo and I had walked into Ms. Kini's class before the bell rang  
  
"Class... Today we are going to learn how to care for a child.....And tommorow each of you will have to take care of a sack of rice modeling as the baby.And I will give each pair a list of things you must do in order for your assignment to get an A and all of you will be paired randomly." Ms. Kini said  
  
"Great! Just another boring assignment.." I muttered  
  
"I want Eriol to be my partner!" Tomoyo said looking at Eriol  
  
"Oh brother!" I mumbled  
  
"How about you?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"I don't know and I really don't care..." I said looking out the window  
  
At Lunch  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
"I can't believe she's choosing pairs randomly!!!" Meiling said angrily  
  
"Calm down Meiling..." I said trying to comfort my cousin  
  
"I want to be partners with you Syaoran!!" Meiling whined  
  
"It's possible..." I said rolling my eyes  
  
"Thanks Syaoran...." Eriol said patting my back  
  
"About the argument me you and Sakura had? Hey your my friend what can I say?" I said grinning  
  
"Talking about Ms. Innocent why don't we pay her a visit?" I said smirking in Sakura's direction.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
"What the hell?" I said looking at Syaoran  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Ughh Why is that jerk Syaoran looking over here?" I asked sounding annoyed  
  
Before Tomoyo could answer Syaoran and Eriol had walked up to our table.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked in an annoyed voice  
  
"What do I want?All I wanted to do was see you..."Syaoran said smiling at me  
  
"Liar!!! You came here to annoy me and Tomoyo!" I yelled clenching my fist  
  
"Sakura... maybe they just came to talk to us about something...." Tomoyo said looking at me  
  
"Yeah Sakura... Tomoyo's right.." Eriol said smirking at me  
  
"Well, what did you want to tell us?" I asked  
  
"My parents are leaving town over the weekend and I'm having a party I'm inviting you two..459 KinKin Avenue." Syaoran said handing Tomoyo and I an invitation  
  
"Tomoyo remember to give Sakura a leash before coming to my house." Syaoran said boldly  
  
"Arghhh!!! You bastard!!!!!!!!!"I yelled  
  
"Oh yeah don't forget she has anger management today!" Syaoran said enjoying every bit of my torture  
  
"I am out of here!!!" I yelled pushing the cafeteria doors out of my way  
  
Next day in Ms. Kini's class  
  
"Class I have the list!" Ms. Kini said happily  
  
"Riaku and Meiling!Tomoyo and Syaoran! Sakura and Eriol! Sandera and Lily! ..........lalalalala(Other ppl being paired)  
  
"Great I'm stuck with Eriol!" I said banging my head on my desk  
  
"Wait I'm sorry class I mixed two pairs up..." Ms. Kini said looking over her list  
  
"Oh sorry Sakura you aren't partners with Eriol.." Ms. Kini said looking at me  
  
Yes!Now who am I gonna be stuck with? Oh well as long as it isn't Eriol and Syao-  
  
"Sakura you will be partners with Syaoran! Eriol you will be with Tomoyo!" Ms Kini said fixing her glasses  
  
"Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed running out of the classroom  
  
"Wait Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled running after me.  
  
Review me!!!!!!Please!!!!!  
  
o0-Ezira-0o with reviews= (:  
  
o0-Ezira-0o without reviews= ): 


End file.
